


Be here for you

by avid_reader_45



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Battle Couple, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Declarations Of Love, Fanvids, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Torture, True Love's Kiss, the old guard movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_reader_45/pseuds/avid_reader_45
Summary: Do you still love me after all these centuries?
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 14





	Be here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Only a short video about Joe and Nicky, another immortal powerful battle couple to fall in love with a little bit. Hope you will enjoy yourself. Be safe :)

[Nicolò di Genova&Yusuf Al-Kaysani/ I'll be here for you](https://youtu.be/yKVme3pe2I0)


End file.
